


Amusement Park Fun

by AwkwardAllison



Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [14]
Category: Actually Stephen, DanPlan (Season 1), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Begging, Boypussy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Double Penetration, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hos and Gavin have very nice nicknames for Dan-, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: Daniel and Gavin have risky fun at the amusement park while Hosuh tries to keep it in his pants the entire time, but fails.------------------------------------------------------------------!! Not proofread !!!! Also an old work with a friend !!!! Read tags before reading this fic, thank you !!
Relationships: Gavin Ng/Daniel Lim/Hosuh Lee, mentioned poly relationship but shh
Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Amusement Park Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the tags first, thank you!

"Guys! Hurry up, get in the car!" Gavin yelled.

"Yeah, yeah! We're coming!" Stephen yelled back to his brother.

Stephen, Daniel and Jay all got out of the house and went inside their newly bought van and Hosuh drove them to the new amusement park Hosuh heard about from Annabelle two days ago. 

The park wasn’t far away, so it didn’t take long to get there, they were pulling up to the park in no time. Daniel was the first to get out of the car, since he was way too excited to be in the first amusement park he had been in since Disneyland. He quickly got out of the car, bouncing on his heels impatiently. Hosuh was the second out of the car, grabbing Daniel’s hand and leading him to the ticket booth. Hosuh got them separate tickets each and told them to use them wisely as if he was the responsible mom of the group. 

"Hosuh!" Daniel whined as he shook his hand. "Let's go!" He whined even more as he tried to pull him towards the entrance, which failed simultaneously because of how strong Hosuh is. Hosuh smiled and shook his head, walking with Daniel to the gate with the others following.

Daniel and the others were amazed by how many rides and booths were there, it's like there was a never ending line of everlasting fun and amusement in this place, and they can't wait to test it out. After a while Dan, Hosuh and Gavin broke off from the group, Daniel wanting to go somewhere else, with Stephen and Jay going on the giant roller coaster.

Daniel had spotted a little gift shop on the way in, and it looked like it had some pretty cute clothes. Daniel went inside immediately and stared at the whole shop in awe. There were different types of gothic and pastel clothing hanging on hangers and were shown for display. Although Daniel wanted to buy every single one, Daniel had a rule Hosuh invented that prevented him from buying anything over 500 dollars. He decided to follow that rule and began to look around.

He finally settled on a few items that caught his eye, a pink pleated skirt, a pastel pink letterman jacket, and some thigh high pink socks. Luckily they were all under the price limit, and Daniel was able to buy them all. Daniel was already getting impatient, so he decided to wear the clothes he bought as soon as he bought them. He went inside the clothing room and he got to wear the clothes he bought as soon as possible. 

When Daniel came out, Gavin and Hosuh were waiting, backs facing him. Gavin and Hosuh turned around to face him and were surprised to see him in his new clothes already.

“You didn’t wanna wait until we got home?” Hosuh asked, Daniel giggled and shook his head. “At least I get to show off my new clothes to you, right? I look pretty in these!”

“Yeah you do, but you’re always pretty.” Gavin muttered as he wrapped his hand around his waist, making the latter gasp softly.

“You’re so sweet!” Daniel complimented, giggling adorably.

Hosuh smirked at the two, knowing full well that they would be there in the shop all day. “Why don’t we go meet up with the others?”

“Where are they?” Daniel asked as they started to walk forward into a not-so specific direction.

“I’ll call them.” Hosuh said, pulling out his phone. He walked slightly away from the other two, leaving Dan alone with Gavin. 

Gavin wrapped his arms around his waist again, low chuckle coming out of his mouth. Daniel blushed slightly but didn’t move, after all the touch seemed completely innocent. Gavin pulled Daniel back for a little, he gasped softly as he felt Gavin's erection rubbing against his clothed ass.

“W-What are you doing?” Dan stuttered in confusion.

"What do you think?" Gavin asked, rubbing it against his ass again.

Daniel bit his lip to stop a quiet moan from escaping his throat, and closed his eyes. 

"You're so adorable like this." Gavin complimented, then picked him up easily, leading him to a narrow and rather short alleyway, it was dark enough for people not to see anything there.

Gavin propped Daniel up as he made the greenette up and made him lean against the wall as Gavin started to lift up his skirt, showing his lace panties. Gavin smirked and teasingly licked the thin fabric, making the bottom gasp softly.

He pulls it off and exposes his pussy, already soaked and wet. Gavin kissed Daniel softly as he started to gently rub the smaller male’s clit.

Daniel softly moaned into the kiss as he got more needy by the second, grinding his hips upwards to get more of Gavin's touch.

"You're so needy today, aren't you?" Gavin teased as he slipped a finger inside of his pussy.

Daniel gasped in response, nodding frantically, as the greenette clutched the taller male’s arm.

"P-Please.." Daniel begged vaguely.

"What do you need, babygirl?" Gavin asked, he knew what he wanted, but wanted to tease him first. Gavin added two more fingers, watching Dan’s face closely as he quicken his pace. 

"I-I need your cock, p-please..!" He moaned out.

Gavin smirked and immediately pulled out his fingers before he had the chance to cum. Daniel whined in response, arching his hips to try to regain the lost touch. Gavin only chuckled as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

"You mean this, dolly?" Gavin muttered, Daniel stared at it hungrily and needily as he nodded frantically. 

Dan wrapped his legs around Gavin’s back, as the younger male lined his dick up to Daniel’s pussy. Gavin thrusts in without warning, the tight heat wrapping around his cock satisfied him to no end, as he instantly pounded the greenette's pussy as Dan tried to keep quiet.

Daniel buried his face into Gavin’s neck to muffle his moans, as Gavin roughly fucked him against the wall. Daniel came almost immediately afterwards, as Gavin was still pounding his pussy with his big cock.

Gavin came soon after a few more ruthless thrusts, he came inside of Daniel's pussy, he rides out his orgasm for some time before pulling out, filling Daniel up to the brim.

He helped Daniel put his panties back on and fixed his pants, the smaller male being quite tired.

Gavin smiled softly as he kissed his forehead. "Sorry if I went too rough on you." He apologized.

Daniel opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a disappointed tsk.

"Gavin! What did I tell you about this? You can't just randomly fuck Daniel in a semi-public area, you might've gotten caught!" Hosuh scolded the younger as he picked the tired male up. 

Gavin smiled sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with the annoyed Hosuh. Said male sighed and turned around. 

“I found where the others are, we should head over.”

Gavin nodded as he followed Hosuh, who was carrying the smaller male as he whined quietly. They all got weird looks from everyone, but they ignored them all, instead making their way to meet with Jay and Stephen at the park’s small restaurant. 

Soon, the three made it there, and Daniel was finally able to walk properly for now as they searched the restaurant, they eventually found them inside a medium sized room. Jay and Stephen showed the other three their shared private room, it's a little small on the outside, but surprisingly has a lot of space on the inside.

Unfortunately there weren't enough chairs for everyone. So Daniel insisted on sitting on Hosuh's lap in the meantime. Which he refused at first, but he soon agreed, not trusting any of the others with Daniel. 

After they ordered their drinks and food, Jay, Stephen and Gavin started chatting as Daniel was on his phone, he was shifting on Hosuh’s lap as it was making him uncomfortable. He tried to find a more comfortable spot on his lap as Hosuh bit his lip to avoid letting out a groan.

Hosuh grabbed Daniel’s hips, trying to still him.

Daniel was confused and oblivious to the reason about the whole action, but sat still for now as he surfed on the web on his phone. Hosuh let out a sigh of relief, thankful that he hadn’t gotten a boner.

It wasn't long until Daniel started to move once more, whining quietly as he tried to get a better position. Hosuh’s breath hitched as he one again tried to stop the younger male from moving around. 

"What is it, Daddy? Do you need something?" Daniel asked. 

Hosuh’s face flushed, his words coming out in a breathy growl. “You should stop moving, baby.” 

"Why?" Daniel asked innocently.

"Or else I'd have to pound your tight little pussy right here, right now. With everyone watching your slutty little show of yours as they take turns after I'm done with you." Hosuh whispered in his ear.

Daniel froze, he gulped and nodded in response, face flushing red. Only then noticing Hosuh’s erection pressing into his ass. 

"D-Daddy.." Dan whined.

“What is it baby?” Hosuh said, raising his voice so the others can hear.

"Y-Your cock is poking me.." Daniel whispered.

“What was that?” Hosuh smirked, moving his hands to rub Daniel’s thighs. 

"D-Daddy, y-your cock i-is poking m-me.." Daniel muttered.

Hosuh slipped one hand under Daniel’s skirt, and started to slowly rub the younger male’s pussy through the fabric of his panties. 

Daniel quietly moaned from the actions, but noticed that he had the others' attention, he stopped moaning, yet Hosuh's actions never faltered.

"H-Hosuh, t-they're watching.." Daniel whispered.

“So? You didn’t seem to care when Gavin fucked you in that alleyway.” Hosuh whispered back, reminding Dan of what happened not too long ago. 

Daniel felt a shiver run down his spine, as Hosuh picked up speed, rubbing the bottom’s clit faster and harder. Dan bit his lip trying to muffle his increasingly loud moans, but the others still seemed to notice, as they were watching them delightfully. 

Just as Daniel was getting close to an orgasm, Hosuh pulled his hand away, earning a frustrated whine from the bottom.

“Why are you so angry with me today, huh?” Hosuh asked him jokingly, chuckling.

Daniel didn’t answer, instead he just whined and gripped Hosuh’s sleeve wantingly, desperate to get the pleasure he needed. 

“What is it baby?” Hosuh teasingly played with the hem of Daniel’s panties. “What do you need?” Hosuh teased.

“I-I need.. Y-Your cock.. P-Please…” Daniel begged, no longer caring about the others watching them. He was far gone, he needed it so bad. 

“Really? Right now? We’re about to order your food, sweetie.” Hosuh muttered. 

“I-I don’t care! I-I just want your cock, p-please!” Daniel begged more and more, grinding his ass against Hosuh’s clothed dick. 

Hosuh smirked, finally slipping off Dan’s panties, lifting him up slightly so the older male could unzip his pants. 

“When the waitress comes back you’re going to have to be quiet, okay baby?” Hosuh said, gently lowering the bottom onto his cock.

Once Hosuh bottomed out, Daniel began slowly riding him, rocking his hips against Hosuh’s, whining softly. Hosuh placed his hands on Daniel’s hips, guiding his movements as Dan moaned softly with the others viewing the whole show from the other side of the table.

Not long after the waitress reappeared and Hosuh stilled Daniel's movements. 

“Are you ready to take your order?” The waitress asked, her pen and paper with her to take notes. 

“Yes we are, actually.” Hosuh started, smirking. “Go ahead and tell her your order, baby.” Hosuh slipped his hand back underneath Daniel’s skirt, making him shiver.

“Um, just a plate of spaghetti and ramen would be nice. And maybe milk tea as well.” Daniel told her, smiling. The waitress nodded and proceeded to write it all down. 

“Anything else?” The waitress asked, Dan shook his head and the waitress then proceeded to get everyone else’s orders. Which surprisingly didn’t take very long. She left saying their food would be out shortly. 

Daniel sighed in relief and continued rocking his hips, bouncing up and down Hosuh’s cock, moaning softly. Hosuh gripped his hips once again, this time thrusting upward in time with Daniel’s hips. Daniel moaned softly and helplessly as he was getting fucked over and over again with the other three watching and enjoying the view. 

Dan was getting close to an orgasm, his movements getting quicker and sloppier as his moans got louder and louder. Soon Daniel came, his tongue lolling out his mouth, and tears pricking his eyes. He slumped forward onto the table, with Hosuh still thrusting into his ass. 

“I’m not done with you yet, sweetie. So just hold on and enjoy it.” Daniel heard him say. Daniel nodded weakly as the silver haired male kept pounding his ass.

Hosuh stood up, positioning Daniel on his back and continued fucking him ruthlessly as the others watched, Dan didn’t muffle his moans this time since the entire room was basically soundproof. Hosuh was getting close now, he thrusts became faster than ever before as sounds of skin slapping filled the soundproof room.

Soon enough, he came inside of Daniel, watching him quiver and whine was an adorable sight to see for the four of them. Hosuh pulled out and watched as the seed dripped from his pussy as his legs were gonna go limp. 

Gavin walked over, the waitress was taking longer than expected, anyway. Gavin spread Daniel’s cheeks once again, the bottom was too tired to stop him. Gavin smirked as he teasingly rubbed the male’s clit, receiving weak moans in return. Daniel was drooling on the table, eyes barely open, as Gavin got to work.

“You taste so good, dolly.” Gavin teased as he started to lick his cunt fully, making him elicit a shiver and loud yet still weak moans from the greenette as he lapped his cunt and clit. He enjoyed his taste way too much, apparently. Gavin buried his face in between Daniel’s cheeks, sticking his tongue deep into Daniel’s wet pussy. 

Daniel let out a little gasp, pushing back against Gavin’s face, wanting more of the pleasure the blue haired male’s tongue was giving him. Daniel felt his legs give out completely as Gavin gave him even more pleasure with his tongue, lapping at his dripping cunt and his loose hole.

Daniel whined increased in volume, despite how tried he was, as Daniel felt himself getting close again. He frantically pushed against Gavin’s face now, desperately wanting release. Gavin didn’t really mind suffocating here, but he had business to do, and that business is named “Daniel” currently.

Daniel soon reached his release and came on Gavin’s tongue, his fluids dripping (squirting maybe?) out of his pussy as Gavin tried to swallow it all up.

Daniel collapsed again, legs shaking as Gavin pulled his face away, Daniel’s fluids dripping down his chin. Gavin licked it all off as he smirked.

“You’re way more delicious than I expected, babygirl.” Gavin told him. 

Daniel whined, feeling empty and used. He then yelped in surprise when he was suddenly flipped on his back by Hosuh as he was forced to spread his legs once more.

“Shh, baby it’s gonna be okay, we’re almost done alright?” Hosuh cooed as he lined his cock up with Daniel’s already abused pussy. Gavin followed suit, unbuckling his pants to free his aching dick, and lining up beside Hosuh.

Gavin and Hosuh pushed their cocks inside of Daniel’s pussy and ass, making him full once more as Jay and Stephen watched patiently, grinning as they watched Daniel get fucked senseless from afar.

Daniel moaned, gasping and drooling at being filled in both holes. He wanted more, he wanted to be fucked senseless until he passed out. And Gavin and Hosuh were about to give it to him.

Daniel could barely focus on anything or anyone, his vision blurred and cleared every time they thrusted into him effortlessly and at the same exact time.

“I see you’re enjoying this, babygirl. And I bet you want even more cocks inside of your slutty hole, isn’t that right?” Jay muttered, Daniel heard and carelessly nodded.

“F-Fuck yes, p-please fill me up!” He moaned, his fourth climax coming closer quickly as they pound both of his holes.

“Aww, so needy. But I’m afraid we don’t have time, babygirl. Just let them fuck you for now and we’ll continue back home.” Stephen promised, Daniel whined as he nodded weakly. He finally came, his fluids spurting out rather intensely.

Hosuh and Gavin lasted a few more thrusts, before coming as well, filling the bottom up with their cum. They pulled out soon after, with Gavin lifting the bottom and made him sit on his lap as he put Dan’s panties back on, making Daniel whine softly. 

Luckily, the waitress only came back with their food after they cleaned up. She left shortly after giving the five a weird look, closing the door to the room again. 

Daniel was too drained to eat, so he just sat in Gavin’s lap, slowly drifting off, as the others ate. He eventually fell asleep, knowing the pleasure that was waiting for him when he woke up at home.


End file.
